Vi Vil Savne Deg
by Ruth Ch B
Summary: AU, One-Shot...Se que donde estas nos observas, y sonries. Te amo Mi Lady...Vi Vil Savne Deg
_**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, lo siento por empezar a escribir tan tarde, tengo muchos proyectos en mente pero les falta cocinarse más, jeje.**_

 _ **Bueno no los aburro más, he aquí un One-Shot de HTTYD…**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Ninguno de los personajes de HTTYD me pertenece sino a DreamWorks y a Creesida Cowel.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tipo: One-Shot**_

 _ **Género: Angst**_

 _ **Personajes: Hiccup, Astrid**_

 _ **Rango: K+**_

 _ **Tiempo: AU**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vi vil savne deg**_

 _ **(Te vamos a extrañar)**_

.

.

.

Solo gritos se escuchaban en el otro cuarto, cercano a la sala de espera en donde él se encontraba.

Estaba cabizbajo, con los ojos cerrados y rogando a Dios que todo saliera bien. Los quejidos, gemidos y gritos de ella se escuchaban fuertemente al igual que el corazón de él…estaba muy asustado, nunca había experimentado esa sensación de preocupación, de sentirse incapaz de hacer algo para calmar el dolor que ahora su esposa estaba sufriendo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando aquellos gritos fueron disminuyendo hasta solo percibirse ligeros quejidos y minutos después un hermoso llanto… _ahora era padre._ Al oír esto el muchacho levanto la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- _Señor_ _Hiccup Haddock –_ llamo el doctor acompañado de una enfermera quienes habían atendido el embarazo y ahora el parto de su esposa.

\- _Aquí –_ respondió el padre de la criatura, parándose de inmediato caminando hasta donde se encontraba el médico.

\- _Es una niña –_ Hablo la enfermera

En ese momento Hiccup se sintió de lo más alegre y dichoso que se pueda sentir un humano, era padre de una niña, de una hermosa niña que aunque a pesar de que todavía no la conocía ya la amaba, igual que como la amaba a ella.

" _A ella"._

El médico y la enfermera no le habían dicho nada sobre el estado de su esposa por lo que indago.

\- _¿Mi esposa está bien?_

La sonrisa de ellos desapareció, se miraron angustiosos, como preguntándose quien daría la noticia, al final fue el doctor quien la dio.

\- _Vera Señor Haddock –_ al notar el tono de voz que el uso hizo que se preocupara, y mucho – _su esposa…sufrió… una… complicación durante el parto._

Fue ahí cuando su ánimo decayó pesadamente, la alegría que antes tuvo desapareció dando lugar a una mirada vacía y rota, pues así estaba ahora su corazón, vacío y roto.

\- _Su esposa_ – continuo el medico con la mirada baja – _Astrid_ , _perdió demasiada sangre…_

Después no recordó más, solo que se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración y extremada impotencia, pero aun así no dudo en cuestionar interrumpiendo al facultativo que al parecer aun no terminaba de hablar.

- _¿Se va a… poner bien?_

El doctor y la enfermera solo agacharon la cabeza, ya no le importó más mantenerse sereno, empujo a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente para llegar rápido al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa _, Astrid_.

\- _Astrid, amor –_ dijo el joven de cabello castaño abrazando a su esposa y viendo en los brazos de ella a su pequeña hija.

- _Hola Babe –_ respondió la rubia, haciendo un espacio en la cama donde el pudiera echarse y así lo hizo.

Abrazado y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de _su lady_ lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

\- _Me dijeron, Astrid_ – hablo con mucha dificultad el oji-verde – _¿Vas a vivir, no es verdad?_

Ella no respondió, solo miro a la pequeña que tenía en los brazos.

\- _Es hermosa, no lo crees Hic._

- _Astrid respóndeme, ¿Vas a vivir, verdad?_

- _Sin duda tendrá un padre excelente_

- _Astrid…_

- _Te amo Babe, nunca lo olvides –_ dijo Astrid tratando de mirar a los ojos a su castaño.

\- _Dime que vas a lograrlo, dime que la vamos a ver crecer juntos, dime que la regañaremos juntos, dime que moriremos juntos_ –suplico Hiccup abrazando con más fuerza a su amada.

\- _Es un bonito sueño Hiccup, pero me temo que deberán continuar sin mí_ – hablo empezando a llorar.

Él estaba desesperado, como viviría sin ella si había sido un enorme motor en su vida…no habían palabras para que describiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

 _\- No llores Babe –_ Dijo Astrid secándose sus propias lágrimas, y abrazando a Hiccup – _yo siempre estaré con ustedes_.

Hiccup la miro, le sonrió, y la beso, la beso con amor, con ternura, con tristeza, con desdicha, pero a la vez, la beso con alegría.

- _No será lo mismo sin ti, Mi Lady –_ expresó rompiendo el beso y acariciando su mejilla.

\- _Estoy segura que podrás cuidar de Stormfly y Chimuelo –_ comentó Astrid, tratando de alegrar un poco el momento.

Hiccup lloro nuevamente, no estaba listo para dejarla ir, de hecho nunca lo estaría, pero debía hacerlo, salir adelante…por su pequeña.

 _\- Jeg Vil Savne Hiccup_ – dijo la rubia abrazando a su esposo.

 _\- Vi Vil Savne Deg Mi Lady._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5 años después_

 _No había sido nada fácil, pero lo logro, a su vida le faltaba alguien, alguien muy importante pero no estaba solo, tenía a su pequeña hija Asty la cual ya había empezado su escuela, no estaba solo, tenía a su hija, a su gato ,Chimuelo, a la avecilla de su esposa ,Stormfly, a su familia. Y sobre todo…el recuerdo de Astrid._

 _Aprovechando que Asty hoy estaba de escuela fue al cementerio, a la tumba de su esposa, y dejo una pequeña nota, la nota decía._

" _Astrid, nos haces tanta falta._

 _Asty ya empezó la escuela, si así la llame, ¿sabes por qué?_

 _Pues porque es idéntica a ti, ojos azules, cabello rubio, un mal carácter, mal genio, pero sobretodo_

 _que es tan fuerte y valiente como tú lo eras_

 _se que desde donde estas nos observas_

 _y sonríes._

 _Te amo Mi Lady_

 _Anhelo el día en el que podamos vernos otra vez_

 _hasta entonces_

 _Hasta pronto"_

 _Pds: Vi Vil Savne Deg"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¿Que tal les parecio?, mi primer One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado, Bye**

 **Si quieren peticiones de historias solo aganmelo saber**


End file.
